Clash of the Ancients
by Lord Maximus
Summary: The ancient world of Iconia was once a thriving civilization until it was suddenly destroyed by people it thought were its friends and its family.


**Chronicles of the Demons**

 _In the waning days of the Iconian Whole not many people remembered that during the time when the Iconians had been a galaxy-wide empire there was another more malevolent empire that enforced order through tyranny and oppression. This faction had no name but was known as the Dark Empire for the flagship of this empire's fleet was a station shaped like a black pyramid. The Dark Empire was as advanced as the Iconians with thousands of subject races acting as slaves, soldiers, warriors, scientists and other castes and their leader, known only as Mumm-Ra was said to be so powerful and wise that he carved the Empire's greatest weapons from the remains of stars themselves. It was believed this Mumm-Ra was the last of the Preservers that had filled the galaxy with life but sought to remain alive through unnatural means to bring order to the galaxy._

 _The Dark Empire spearheaded the attack on Iconia and its colonies, wishing to gain access to their advanced technology to bring order to the entire universe. The attack begin with complete surprise on the Empire's side and Iconia was slowly bombed to extinction. However what Mumm-Ra did not realize was that a small group of Iconians had survived and that the devastation inflicted on Iconia would slowly implant the idea of rebellion against him. The Dark Empire's attack had caused a select few to realize that if Mumm-Ra would destroy a peaceful race just to gain their technology and use it to control the universe than no one was safe._

 _That was what spurred the rebellion._

()

Mumm-Ra had finally awoken after centuries of slumber and he was ready now.

Ready to take back the Power Stones and rebuild his empire.

The first stone was the Eye of Thundera which was currently in the hands of the king of the traitorous ThunderCats that had seemingly prospered since his defeat but had forgotten him and their former allegiance to him centuries ago. That would be their mistake and he already knew how to defeat them. The Lizards were the natural enemies of the ThunderCats and all they needed to win would power and cunning. He would offer them advanced technologies and weapons along with his own power to give them all that was needed to finally defeat the retched felines.

Mumm-Ra's musings were interrupted as a portal, resembling a swirling galaxy appeared in the center of his private chamber and out came a creature Mumm-Ra thought was extinct. "Iconian."

" _So, the Dark Father has awakened._ " The Iconian stated, staring at him with deep hatred.

The Iconian was different from the ones Mumm-Ra remembered. Its entire body was seemingly made of pure energy. Clearly the Iconians had evolved and altered themselves during their absence from the galaxy.

"I have and it seems that the First of the Children have changed much since our last encounter." Mumm-Ra stated, observing the Iconian.

" _We have changed. We have become stronger. The destruction of Iconia broke our unity, left us scattered. It took centuries to recover._ " The Iconian replied. " _We will never experience the fire again. We will return and the galaxy will be ours._ "

"So now you understand that power must be taken, not given." Mumm-Ra grinned.

" _This power was always ours. Before we only used it to bring the light of civilization to the galaxy. We were betrayed by the jealous ones…And you!_ " The Iconian pointed at Mumm-Ra who did not seem repentant.

"You allowed yourselves to become weak and thus unable to defend yourselves." Mumm-Ra dismissed the anger the Iconian was projecting. "Now you know the harsh lessons of the universe."

" _We do and we know it is our duty and right to rule the galaxy. Not even you will stop us._ "

Mumm-Ra chuckled. "Pride cometh before the fall, daughter."

" _The same can be said for you…Father!_ " The Iconian roared, holding up its hand and from it came a spiraling beam of dark light that shot at Mumm-Ra who held up his hand, releasing purple lightning from the tips of his finger.

The energy attacks collided, lighting up the chamber as both combatants sought to overpower each other. Finally both attacks cancelled each other out and the Iconian tried another tactic, releasing dark energy that surrounded Mumm-Ra and lifted him off the ground.

Mumm-Ra however simply scoffed. "This is all you have? Mere parlor tricks?"

He fired more lightning at the Iconian, forcing it to dodge and release Mumm-Ra who landed on his feet. The Iconian tried a new tactic, disappearing and reappearing behind Mumm-Ra, swinging its arm out and slapping him in the back of the head.

Mumm-Ra grunted as he staggered forward but remained on his feet. "Your gateways…I never found them. Iconia was obliterated along with its colonies and I was overthrown before I had the chance to find more."

" _If only you're traitorous subjects killed you._ " The Iconian spat.

Mumm-Ra chuckled as he turned around. "I cannot die. I will always rise again. Even you, daughter, cannot destroy me!" Mumm-Ra thrust his arms out. "Ancient Spirits of Evil, transform this decayed form to Mumm-Ra! The Ever-Living!"

Mumm-Ra's body exploded in a flash of dark purple light that shot up into the sky. The Iconian watched as the shadow of his body grew taller and more muscular, towering over the Iconian. His bandages and red cloak were torn to bits as he stepped out, revealing grey skin with bat like demonic wings sprouting from his back. He wore gold armor with blue accents and on his chest was a golden piece of armor that a red circle and two entwined serpents and he wore a helmet golden helmet with two serpents sticking up like horns on his head.

He let out a roar as lightning sparked around his body and his eyes glowed evil red as he stared down at his opponent. Mumm-Ra who held out a hand and from it came a beam of purple lightning, aimed at the Iconian who held up both hands, gathering energy into a powerful beam that collided with Mumm-Ra's attack. The two powerful beings struggled for dominance until finally Mumm-Ra slowly overpowered the Iconian and his lightning sent it spiraling to the ground.

"There is still much you must learn before your power can even equal a fraction of mine." Mumm-Ra stepped forward until he towered over the Iconian who slowly got to its knees.

" _This…Is not over!_ " The Iconian screamed as a portal appeared and out of it shot a bright electrical beam that slammed into Mumm-Ra who screamed more in anger than pain.

However Mumm-Ra suddenly felt his strength slowly weakening from the beam and tried to cancel out the attack with his own power, only for his energy to be absorbed by the energy beam.

"WHAT?!" Mumm-Ra screamed as he stepped back, his strength being sapped greatly before the portal finally disappeared.

" _Omega…A particle of great power that absorbs all energy…_ " The Iconian managed to stand up on its feet. " _Even you, Father, can be weakened by it._ "

Mumm-Ra roared as channeled the last of his power into a final attack and the Iconian did the same. The attacks collided and both combatants were blown away by the shockwave created from the collision of the final attacks.

.

 _There was no victor but both sides understood the message._

 _Neither Mumm-Ra nor the Iconians bothered each other again, each having their own plans to control the universe and only time would tell who would succeed._


End file.
